buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NaOH6/Chapter 2- The buddyfight prodigy!
Berith: Well, we'd better get to class, or we're gonna be late haha Noah: yeah haha, which homeroom are you in? Berith: I'm in room 106 *Noah's eyes light up Noah: Me too! Berith: That's good, now I'll know someone in my class The two of us walked downstairs and entered room 106, which was almost full except for two desks in the back. As soon as we sat down, the teacher closed his laptop and stood up. Teacher: Hello class, and welcome to Yujin high school. I am Mr. Ives. Yujin high school is a school that focuses heavily on the game of buddyfight. A game created by monsters that have travelled here from other worlds if you will. When they come to earth they creat a contract of sorts with humans making them buddies.Buddies fight together and take on others in this game which has been solving conflicts in many around the world. It is speculated that in about ten to fifteen years everything will be decided by buddyfight, so it is very important that you youngsters devote yourselves to the study of this game. I see Mr. Kagesuta has a buddy, please introduce your buddy to the class Mr. Kagesuta. *Berith stands up Berith: This is Yamigarasu, a monster from katana world. *Yamigarasu is sitting on Berith's shoulder Yamigarasu:.... *The bell rings Mr. Ives: That's all for today class, I will see you all tommorrow The rest of the morning was dedicated to classes revolving around buddyfight. We learned the basic rules of buddyfight, what a buddy is, and what a core gadget was. I met up with Berith at lunch. The lunch area was outside. There were many ramadas with tables under them a grassy field and a few courts that looked like buddyfight stages. *At a table Berith: Today was all pretty basic information, I didn't really learn anything new... Noah: You already knew all that?! Berith: Yup, it's essential for a buddyfighter. Wait is that Cyan? Noah: Who? Berith: Cyan Tritus, he's a really strong buddyfighter! He's only 10, but he's a freshmen just like us, it looks like he's gonna buddyfight that guy! *I look up and see a boy with cyan blue hair who was accompanied by what looks like a treasure chest take out a core deck case Cyan: It's time for the final level! You sure won't pass it~ Lumenize, Great Labyrinth! There was another boy standing opposite of Cyan,who has orange spiky hair with a grey hoodie,his deck was already luminized. He was accompanied by a demon. Cyan and the boy: Raise the flag! Cyan: Dungeon world! Other boy: Magic world! Speaker: Cyan Tritus' turn! Cyan: Charge and draw! *Cyan drew a card from a giant dice, which seemed to be his core gadget Cyan: I call thunder spartis to the center! Big Surprise attacks you! * A giant monster attacked the spiky haired boy with a blue flame, his life fell from 10 to 8 Speaker: End of move! Takuya Nakamura's move! Takuya: Draw! Charge and draw! I cast Nice one! *Takuya lost 1 guage and drew 2 cards Takuya: Next I cast Magical goodbye! *Thunder Spartis returned to Cyan's hand, and Cyan loses 2 life Demon: You shouldve used that card when Spartis attacked you... (sighs) Takuya: Oh well, hey loosen up a bit Astaroth, this is for fun (chuckles) Noah(to Berith): why did Cyan lose life? Berith: Life link, its a skill that allows a monster to increase its stats, but when it leave the field, the controller takes damage. Takuya: Next I call Beleth to the center and he attacks you! Cyan: Nuh-uh, I cast pillar of fire! *Cyan pays one guage and Beleth gets burnt to a crisp Speaker: End of move! Cyan Tritus' turn! Cyan: Draw! Charge and draw~! I equip Dominion rod! Then I cast the set spell, demon lord's dungeon! Now I call Dachs Cobalt to the right and mameshiba cobalt to the center! Now they link attack you~! *Takuya's life decreases from 8 to 4 Speaker: End of move! Takuya Nakamura's move! Takuya: Draw! Charge and draw~! I cast, Book of Solomon first volume! *Two cards are added to Takuya's guage Takuya: You ready. Astaroth? Astaroth: Always! Takuya: I buddy call to the center! Great Duke Astaroth~! *Takuya pays three guage Takuya: Now i add 2 72 pillars to Astaroths soul! and I gain a life with buddy gift~! Cyan and Berith: Double soulguard?! (both look surprised) Takuya: Now Astaroth attacks mameshiba cobalt! *Mameshiba is destroyed Takuya: Because of double attack, astaroth will also be attacking you! *Cyan's life drops from 8 to 6 Cyan: Oof.... Speaker: End of move! Cyan Tritus' turn! Cyan: Draw, Charge and draw~! (more people start watching the buddyfight) Cyan: Using Demon Lord's castle I call Dachs cobalt to the left. Treasure chest; (random sounds) Cyan: You sure, mimic? Mimic: (more random sounds) Cyan: Ok~ I buddycally mimic with a prize to the center area, and gian a life with buddygift~ Now my left Cobalt attacks astaroth! *Astaroth is destroyed and comes back Noah(to berith): How did Astaroth survive that attack? Berith: He has soulguard so when he is destroyed a soul can take his place, and he has 2 soul. Cyan: Now my left Cobalt will attack Astaroth. *Astaroth loses a soul Cyan: Finally. mimic takes out astaroth~! Takuya: I activate Solomon's shield nullifying the attack! Cyan: awwww.... Speaker: End of move! Takuya Nakamura's move! Takuya: Draw! Charge and draw~! Astaroth attacks mimic! *mimic is destroyed Cyan: Now we get to play a game~ Takuya: A game? Cyan: Yup~ we each discard the top card of our decks~ And i got a spell! Takuya: I also got a spell! Cyan: So we each gain one life~ * Cyan's life increases from 6 to 7 and Takuyas increases from 4 to 5 Takuya: Now astaroth attacks you! *Cyan's life decreases from 7 to 5 Takuya: Final Phase~! Astaroth: Let's show them what we're made of Takuya! Takuya: Yeah! I cast Diabolical Hardcore! * Takuya pays 3 guage *Astaroth boosts Takuya into the air and takuya kicks a purple sphere towards Cyan *Cyan's life decreases from 5 to 2 Cyan: owwwww! Speaker: End of move! Cyan Tritus' move! Cyan: Draw, charge and draw! And using Demon Lord's castle I revive mimic with a prize to my left area! Cyan; I activate pillar of fire, to destroy astaroth! *Cyan pays one guage and Astaroth burns to a crisp Cyan: Now i call blade wing pheonix to the right are! *Cyan pays one guage Cyan: Blade wing attacks you twice *takuya's life decreases from 5 to 1 Takuya: oh well~ Cyan: Now Mimic and I link attack you directly! Astaroth: you shouldve used that solomon's shield earlier Takuya~ Takuya: oops.. (Takuya's life decreases from 1 to 0) Speaker: Game over! Winner Cyan Tritus Cyan and Takuya: Good game~ Takuya: that was a lot of fun, and you're really strong! Cyan: Thank you, but i just got lucky if i drew a monster i would've lost~ *Cyan giggles Thinking to self: The match was so close, but both of them look like they had a lot of fun, is this what buddyfight is like? I'm brought back to my senses when the bell rings Berith: We better go to class Noah: yeah (giggles) See ya after school Berith: see ya After saying goodbye to Berith I rushed to class Category:Blog posts